The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of user profiles for user computers.
Existing systems provide user profiles for use on user computers. These systems also provide for remote storage of user profiles on remote storage devices. The existing systems allow for download and synchronization of user profiles between user computers and remote storage devices. However, existing systems do not provide seamless interaction between a user computer configured to use user profiles and a user, particularly during synchronization and download of user profiles to the user computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved user profile synchronization system.